Twins of Shard
by MBrabs1996
Summary: For the longest time it had just been him and Wanda. Then came Luna. The whole incident with Ultron had left them broken, almost beyond repair. This all changed when Pietro met Kiera. Will Pietro have it in him to fall in love? (PietroxOC) (WandaxVision)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that I write a lot of stories and have unfinished stories, but if I get an idea, then I write it down! I know, the title also sucks, so if at any point in the story you guys think of a better title, please let me know.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY HAS AGE OF ULTRON SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Summary: What if Pietro faked his death and was reunited with Wanda? What would everything have in store for them? New loves? New enemies?**

Pietro Maximoff ran through the dark, abandoned, streets of New York City. He, like Coulson, was forced to fake his death by SHIELD. The SHIELD doctors worked around the clock for several hours to save his life and no one wanted to tell Wanda or any of the Avengers until they were confident that he was going to pull through.

Three weeks in the intensive care unit. Two weeks in a coma; He flat lined three times. Three surgeries.

He needed to find Wanda and his little daughter, Luna. Luna was only six-years-old and he could only imagine how much it had hurt for Wanda to tell Luna that he was dead. SHIELD gave him his sister's address, now it was just about trying to find the apartment.

* * *

Wanda was in the middle of making dinner for herself and Luna. It had been three months. Three lonely months since her darling twin brother died. Now she was the soul guardian of little Luna. After hearing of Pietro's death, Luna's mother, and Pietro's ex-wife, Crystal, wanted nothing to do with Luna because she looked too much like him. Understandable, but Luna's mother wasn't really in Luna's life enough as it was. Luna and Crystal hadn't properly seen or spent a significant amount of time together since Luna was three or four. It was a month after his death when Wanda found out that Crystal would no longer visit.

It was hard to be the soul guardian of Luna since no one knew about her. She was still on the fence about trusting SHIELD. She was unsure of what Fury would do once he found out about Luna.

"Auntie Wanda, you look sad. Want me to take it away?" Luna asked, looking at Wanda in curiosity. She had Aura vision, meaning that she could see the feelings of others, and an empath; Luna can sense, remove, and alter emotions at will. She was born human, but after an incident with the Terrigen mists nearly a year before, that's when she got the abilities. In the beginning she had trouble controlling it, always wearing sunglasses. It was much easier for her now, but occasionally she still had some issues.

Wanda was also unsure of what SHIELD would do when they found out about Luna's gifts.

"No, sweetheart. I am fine." Wanda said, giving her niece a friendly smile.

"Will I ever see daddy again?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into Wanda's green ones.

"Perhaps one day, Luna. Your daddy is in a better place now." She said, giving the blonde headed child a kiss on the head before she turned and continued to make dinner until there was urgent banging on the front door.

The woman was on high alert, telling Luna to hide in her room until Wanda came to get her. She cautiously approached the front door, hesitating before she threw it open. What she saw nearly made her fall to the floor in shock.

"Pietro."

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter. I apologize that I haven't updated in a few days, I've just been having a rough week in terms of friends and family. In this story, let's pretend that Clintasha happens instead of Bruce/Natasha.**

Wanda couldn't believe that she was staring at her brother, alive and well. She saw him die. She saw her body lying there right before her eyes. She went to his funeral, for christ sakes! There was absolutely no way that he could have survived that.

"I saw you die." She said, those being the only words that she could get out.

"Tell me. You did not see that coming?" He asked, smirking at his twin.

She could not believe that her brother was trying to joke about the matter.

"This is not funny, Pietro! I need answers. Now." She said, crossing her arms and stepping aside so he could enter the apartment.

"Well, it was Dr. Cho's cradle for the most part. They used it to bring me back, and then I had to have multiple surgeries to repair the rest of the damage. Each time I flat lined, they used an AED and put me back in the cradle. Most of my injuries had actually started to heal on their own, and I didn't recover at the SHIELD base, but I was brought to a safe house. Agent Hill and Agent Coulson would check up on me every now and again." He explained, sighing as he sat down on the couch.

"I kept asking if I could see you, my own sister, but they said that it wasn't the best idea. After I was told that I could leave the safe house, I went to the base. A quick in and out of every room, but you were not there."

Wanda sighed, "As soon as she heard of your death, Crystal wanted nothing to do with Luna. I felt it to be dangerous for Luna at SHIELD, so I took her and left."

"So no one knows about her?"

Wanda shook her head, "Only Agent Hill and Vision do, i'm afraid. They saw me trying to get her out. Once the rest of SHIELD knows about her, they will put her on the gifted index and give her a psychiatric evaluation to determine if she is dangerous."

"Dangerous? She's six-years-old!"

"Yes. But she is not the only powered child that is being hidden."

Pietro looked at his sister in confusion.

"Did you know that Agent Hill and Captain Rogers are together? They adopted a little girl around Christmas time and Barton and Romanoff adopted a little girl the year before. Alexa Rogers and Lilith Barton. They're just like us. Beautiful children, too. They're keeping their powers a secret from Fury as well."

"Do they not know how much trouble they will all be in when he finds out? Do you know how much trouble you will be in?"

"Yes. We're all aware...do you know how much it hurt to tell Luna that you were dead? It nearly killed me, Pietro!"

"I know, and I am sorry. You must know that I didn't want any of this."

Wanda hugged her brother, something she had wanted to do since she saw him standing in the doorway, and cried into his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." He said, pulling away from his sister, who was about to say something else when Luna came bounding into the living room, having left her own room after hearing the familiar voice of her father, and she wanted to see for herself if it was him.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted as Pietro stood and turned to face her as she ran into his arms. Pietro scooped his daughter up and held her close, as if she was his life line, "Auntie Wanda said you were in heaven with my auntie Anya."

Pietro looked at his sister and then back to his young daughter. He had no idea how she knew about their half-sister, who had died when she was still a child, long before Luna was born.

"Well, I will explain everything when you are older. Now tell me, Luna, have you been a good girl for your aunt Wanda?"

Luna nodded, "Uh huh, but she won't let me meet her friends. I only met Emily. I can't see her aura though. And auntie Wanda won't let me meet her boyfriend."

"So she has a boyfriend, does she?" Pietro asked for clarification, giving his sister a look.

"Uh-huh."

"No, she's met him!"

"When you sneaked me out of that big building. You didn't let me say nothing."

Luna was only six, but she was very mature. Especially when it came to talking. She would say big words that not even Wanda knew what they went.

"When can I meet your friends?"

Pietro just smiled at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the head just as Wanda had that evening.

"Soon, darling."

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, I hope y'all like it!**

Pietro awoke with a start the next morning. For awhile, he could barely remember where he was, but the events of the previous night came flooding back and hit him full force. His sister's sleeping form curled into his right side gave him all the reassurance he needed. He was glad to be back with his sister and daughter, who was curled up into his other side. Luna and Wanda were both afraid that Pietro wouldn't be there when they woke in the morning, so they all huddled into Wanda's bed, Pietro sleeping in between the two girls.

Pietro was suddenly alerted when there was knocking on the door. Wanda's green eyes snapped open and she got up.

"Stay here. It may be Steve or something." She said, leaving the bedroom and going to the front door, opening it to see Vision standing in the door way.

"Good morning, Wanda. I hope I did not wake you." He said, taking in Wanda's disheveled hair and her red silk pajamas.

Wanda shook her head, "No, of course not. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Everyone was concerned about you. Even I am concerned. It has been several days since we have all heard from you. Miss Hill is especially concerned," He explained, "May I come in?"

Wanda nodded and stepped off to the side so he could enter.

"Where is Miss Luna?"

"She's asleep. It's early for her, you know."

Along with Agent Hill, Vision had also seen her sneaking Luna out of the base. He lived at SHIELD's new headquarters while the rest of the Avengers and their significant others lived at the tower. When Wanda had asked him why, he had said that he would have felt like he was imposing on them and that Pepper already had so many mouths to feed. The same reason that Wanda had given. It wasn't as though they would never visit.

As soon as Crystal dropped Wanda off and she had moved out of Headquarters, she went to the tower practically every day. That was stopped several days earlier because everyone was beginning to get suspicious as to why she would suddenly have to leave at the most random times during the day. Especially during training.

"How are you doing, Wanda?"

Wanda shrugged, about to say something when Luna came bounding into the living room.

"Daddy being silly, Aunt Wanda!"

Vision looked at Wanda in confusion, and Wanda knew that she was going to have to tell him.

"Pietro is her father. Pietro is dead."

Wanda sighed and nodded her head towards her bedroom, motioning for him to follow her and led him to her bedroom while Luna went running into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

* * *

She opened her bedroom door to see Pietro trying, and failing, to hide himself under her bed.

"Pietro, get out from under there."

"Well, dear sister, I would if I was not stuck." His muffled voice came from under the bed. Wanda sighed and looked at Vision.

"You grab one leg and i'll grab the other." She said, approaching her brother's form and grabbing his right leg with both hands while Vision grabbed his left. Without much trouble, they successfully pulled him out from under the bed.

"Look, we'll come to the tower this afternoon and explain everything. I promise. Just do not tell the others." She said, sighing.

"You have my word, Wanda. I will see you soon." Vision said, giving Pietro a look before he left.

It was only a few moments later when the two were suddenly aware of the smell of something burning. Then they realized that Luna was cooking in the kitchen.

Pietro got to the kitchen first and quickly grabbed Luna when he saw that the food that was in the pan on the stove caught on fire. Wanda immediately grabbed the fire extinguisher that was in her apartment to put the fire out. If only she could use her magic to put out the flames.

"A fire extinguisher? Really?"

Wanda shrugged, "New rule, Luna. Please do not use the stove or the oven without supervision. I thought you were making yourself cereal?"

"I wanted to make pancakes for you and daddy." Luna said, looking at Pietro, who still held her protectively in his arms.

The two adults only sighed in response.

* * *

At exactly 12 PM, Wanda, Pietro, and Luna arrived at the tower. Wanda took the elevator while Luna and Pietro took the stairs so Wanda could have time to tell them that Pietro was alive. She arrived to the top floor to see Maria sitting on the couch with her lap top.

"Hi Wanda. Good to see that you finally stopped by again." Maria said, giving Wanda a kind smile. Wanda just gave her a look. Not a rude look, but not a kind one either. She couldn't believe that Agent Hill had lied to her face for three months straight about her brothers death.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me, Maria?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

Maria looked confused, about to say something when the door to the stair case opened to reveal Pietro and Luna standing in the door way.

This reunion was not going to go down well.

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey everyone! So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. The only characters I do own are Kiera, Jordan, Emily, Alexa, Lilith, and Jason who won't really be in the story too much.**

Pietro slowly entered the room, Luna trailing behind anxiously. Everyone just stared at Pietro in stunned silence, and Steve was the first to speak.

"Didn't you die?" He asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Cap, you told me to walk it off. And that's what I did for the most part."

Wanda sighed, "I thought he was dead too. Turns out SHIELD kept the truth from all of us." Wanda said, glaring at Maria. Everyone also turned to look at the agent, not very shocked that she kept something like this from them.

"SHIELD didn't want to tell any of you until we knew for certain that Pietro would survive."

"But even when you knew that he would survive, you didn't tell us. Why?" Natasha asked, sighing.

"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. Phil and I wanted to tell you, but Fury wouldn't allow it. You'll have to take that up with him." She said, taking a shaky breath before she got up and briskly walked out of the room.

No one followed Maria, not even Steve since he knew that she needed time alone. Even he was mad at her for lying about the circumstances surrounding Pietro's 'death', and so for fifteen minutes, he and the others listened as Pietro went into great detail as to how he survived his multiple gun shot wounds, the surgeries he had, the cradle, the SHIELD safe house, everything.

Surprisingly, everyone took it well.

"So, now that that's out of the way...who's the kid?" Tony asked, getting up and slowly approaching the little girl, who grabbed Pietro's hand as he took a protective stance in front of her.

"Her name is Luna Maximoff. She's an inhuman/mutant hybrid. Her mother is apart of the inhuman royal family." Vision said, sharing the information that Wanda had shared with him.

"So she has powers to?" Clint asked, eyeing Luna wearily as the little girl let go of Pietro's hand and skipped around him towards Clint and Natasha.

"Hiya! I'm Luna! My daddy and auntie Wanda talked about you a lot this morning." She stated, shaking both assassins hands.

"Well, she certainly isn't shy." Steve said, sighing.

Pietro shrugged, "She has her moments." He said as the elevator behind Pietro dinged and two little girls between the ages of two and five, came running into the room.

"Ah the lady Lilith and lady Alexa. Would you two like to show Luna around?" Thor asked the two little girls.

"Okay, Uncle Thor!" One of the little girls said. She had blonde hair like Luna, except it was a darker blonde but still pretty light, and her blue eyes were lighter. She appeared to be about five-years-old, and judging by the hug she gave Agents Romanoff and Barton, he had gathered that she was their adopted daughter that Wanda told him about. Her name was Lilith. The other girl, Alexa, was much smaller than Lilith, only about two-years-old with silky dark hair and vibrant green eyes. He gathered that she was the one that Agent Hill and Captain Rogers adopted.

Alexa grabbed Luna's hand, pulling her away from Clint and Natasha, and the three children disappeared around the corner as Pietro followed everyone into the kitchen.

"So, Wanda tells me that you all have girlfriends or..spouses here?" He asked, looking over at the original Avengers.

"Yes. Jane went to see her friend, Darcy, Betty is visiting her father, Natasha is right there, and Maria is moping somewhere." Bruce explained, sitting down at the table as Steve went to go find Maria.

When Natasha sat down at the table, Pietro could see a barely visible baby bump.

"You're pregnant," Pietro stated, raising an eyebrow at the assassin as Wanda gave him a warning look.

Natasha sighed, "That's kind of a funny story actually. I was supposed to be sterile, but after several accidents, something happened." She said, clenching her jaw. Pietro just shared a look with Wanda, who gave him a 'i'll tell you more later' look.

The group continued to exchange small talk until they were interrupted when a teenage girl, no older than sixteen, entered the kitchen.

"You're home from school early." Bruce told the teen, who shrugged.

"Where's my sister? Who's that?" She asked, looking Pietro up and down.

"Emily!" Luna and Lilith both shouted, running to greet the girl having heard her arrive, and they were joined shortly by Alexa. It was obvious that these children, and Luna, knew the girl well. Emily picked Luna and Alexa up as Lilith still had her arms wrapped around Emily's waist.

"Maria is off somewhere freaking out and Steve's trying to keep her calm and that, Emily, is Pietro Maximoff. Wanda's twin brother."

"Oh yeah,I heard about you! Steve texted me while I was at school telling me that someone came back from the dead! Is that you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Pietro took Luna out of Emily's arms and she opted to pick up Lilith. There was no way Pietro was going to let a girl that he barely knew touch his daughter.

"Oh, you're the protective type, are you? If you're this protective of her now, I can't wait to see what you'll be like when she starts dating."

Pietro just gave her a look, "I don't even want to think about that right now. Before she can date, I will tie the boy to a chair with a jump rope and interrogate him with a baseball bat."

Before any of them could say much else, there was a sound of muffled crying, confusing Pietro. Tony just held up the baby monitor that Pietro hadn't noticed he was holding and got up, leaving as Maria and Steve entered.

"I was not aware that Stark had a child."

"We're surprised too."

"Yeah. And we were there when the kid was born."

* * *

The next day, Emily took Pietro and Luna to the mall. Both of them needed new clothes, and Pietro was relatively easy to shop for because he just opted for sports wear. She was the typical girl and liked tom boy clothes and girly clothes, but not girly colors.

Pietro had turned his back for five seconds and when he turned back around, Luna and Emily were gone. Pietro immediately started panicking. If anything happened to his daughter, he would never forgive himself. He had to jog through the mall at a normal speed to avoid freaking anyone out. His blue eyes scanned the crowd, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Luna and Emily with a young woman.

* * *

Luna had been running and Emily had been trying her best to keep up with her. The six-year-old hadn't been watching where she was going and ran into an older, blonde haired woman in her early to mid twenties.

"I'm sorry, miss!" Luna said, getting up off the floor. The woman was clearly shocked by Luna's accent and her politeness,

"Hey, Kiera! You haven't been at work in awhile."

Emily clearly knew the woman.

"I've been on vacation with my sister. We got back early this morning."

Emily nodded, about to say something else when Pietro joined them.

"Luna, you can't run off like that!" Pietro scolded his young daughter, looking up at the woman to apologize.

He just couldn't find the words to speak. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair was darker than Pietro's and went down to just below her shoulders and her eyes were so beautiful. A beautiful deep blue with a green rim around the pupil. Her skin was pale, but not too pale. Kiera giggled at how flustered Pietro seemed to be.

"Hi." She said, speaking first. Pietro still couldn't find the words to speak.

"Kiera, this is Pietro. Pietro this is my friend, Kiera. We work together on the weekends."

"Nice to meet you, Kiera" Pietro greeted her, shaking her hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence after that.

"Well, it's clear that you two kind of have a thing going on here, so how about dinner?" She asked, looking between the two.

"But_" Kiera and Pietro started, only for Emily to cut them off.

"He'll pick you up at seven." She told Kiera, and with that, Emily took Pietro's hand and almost literally dragged him away. Pietro chastised himself for being such an idiot. He had to have Emily talk for him and set up a date.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review because reviews make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I am sorry if it isn't any good, it's nearly midnight. Enjoy.**

The three of them got back to the tower within the hour. It was 3:00 PM, so Pietro's date with Kiera was in four hours.

"Tony! Steve!" Emily called, and the men in question came out from the kitchen, confused as to why the teen needed them.

"Yes?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at Emily, who pushed Pietro to stand a little in front of her.

"Pietro has a date tonight. So, I need you two to get him ready, because he cannot be wearing sports clothes. Go get Natasha. She's going to fix his hair." Emily told Tony, sighing. Tony just nodded. He knew Emily well enough not to say no to her or there would be consequences. The only people that weren't afraid to say no to her were Maria, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and of course the children when they misbehaved.

"So why did you call me?" Steve asked, sitting down on the couch, "Oh and Fury called Maria and Natasha in. They won't be home until late."

Emily sighed, "Then go find Wanda. Someone needs to fix his hair."

"What is wrong with my hair?" Pietro asked, and Emily gave him an _'are you freaking kidding me?'_ look.

"Dude, your hair is messy. It looks like there's a rats nest in it."

Pietro would have argued with Emily, but something told him it was best not to, so he just shrugged instead.

"Fair enough"

"And Steve? Your job is to make sure that Stark doesn't dress him like an idiot. Now i'm going to go get Kiera ready." She said and left the three men alone.

* * *

Emily arrived at Kiera's place half an hour later and was greeted by another young woman of about twenty-five.

"Hey, Jordan. Has Kiera come home yet?" She asked the brown haired woman.

"Yeah. She's in her bedroom." The woman, Jordan, answered. Like Kiera, Jordan was also a petite girl and had the same pale skin as Kiera, but her eyes were brown instead of blue.

"Well, let's go and get her ready."

Emily worked on Kiera's hair and makeup while Jordan dug through her closet for an outfit.

"So...who is this guy?" Jordan asked, briefly looking at Emily.

"Well, his name is Pietro and he's from Sokovia, over in Eastern Europe. He has a twin sister named Wanda and a six-year-old daughter named Luna." Emily explained as she ran a brush through Kiera's hair.

"I don't even know what type of conversation to have with him! I haven't ever really been on a date before."

"Ask him about Luna and Wanda. Try not to ask about his parents or ex-wife, though."

"Why?"

"Just don't"

"Well, I can see why I would ask about his parents, but why would I ask about his ex-wife?"

Emily sighed, "Pietro and his sister have a very troubled past. They've been through a lot." She said, sighing once more and continued doing Kiera's hair.

* * *

"This is stupid! I do not know good dinner conversation!" Pietro whined as Stark went through Steve's closet for a suitable outfit. For so long it had been just him and Wanda, and then Luna came into the picture. Now he was going on a date with a woman that he barely knew?

"Ask her about her family. That's always a good conversation starter." Steve asked as he went to help Stark look for an outfit while Wanda fussed over her brothers hair.

"What will I even do with Luna?"

"I will watch her."

"Wanda, you watched her for three months straight. You deserve a break from her." Pietro told his twin. He didn't want to just dump Luna with Wanda when he went out.

"Fine. Then Steve and Tony can watch her."

Pietro just gave her a look, "It is me or them." She said, nodding her head at the two men.

"Is she well behaved?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"For the most part. You should not have an issue with her." Pietro assured them as his sister ran a comb through his messy hair, "How am I even going to get to her place?"

"Run?" Tony asked in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I can't run. She's an ordinary human, so if she found out about my powers, she would probably be scared away"

"He's right. It's a very real possibility. It would be best to only tell her if things become serious." Wanda agreed, finishing up with her brothers hair.

"You can take Maria's car. I'm sure she won't mind."

"I do not have a license and neither does Wanda."

Steve tightly shut his eyes before opening them again in annoyance, "Well, don't tell her that. You can borrow it just for tonight and then tomorrow we'll give you lessons."

"We know how to drive. We just do not have the licenses."

"Then i'll give you a crash course on the rules of the road and take you two first thing tomorrow for a drivers test," Tony said, finally grabbing a dark blue dress shirt and tossing to Pietro, "Now go get dressed, Road Runner."

Pietro arrived at Kiera's exactly at 7 PM. He was wearing the dark blue dress shirt that Tony had picked out for him and black slacks. He knocked on the door hesitantly and a slightly older woman answered the door.

"Hello! You must be Pietro. I'm Jordan, Kiera's older sister. Come on in!" She said excitedly, shaking his hand before stepping aside for the Sokovian man to enter, "Kiera's just finishing up getting ready. Feel free to sit down and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?" Jordan asked, disappearing into the kitchen after Pietro declined her offer.

He heard a door open from behind him and he turned to see Kiera and Emily coming out of the bedroom. Kiera looked beautiful. She wore a green cotton dress that went to her knees, wearing a white cardigan over it and around her middle was a ribbon that tied around to the back. Her blonde hair was curly now compared to how straight it was earlier in the afternoon.

"Kiera, you look beautiful." He said, struggling to get the words out.

"Well, you look pretty handsome yourself." She said, making Pietro blush as she closed the distance between them, her black heels clicking against the hard wood floors.

"Well, you two better leave now if you want to get to your reservations on time! Have her back by midnight!" Emily said, pushing the two of them towards the doorway.

"Midnight? He'll have her back by eleven!" Jordan said, fighting her friend on the subject matter.

"Midnight."

"Eleven."

"Ten"

"Nine-thirty."

"Eleven."

"Midnight!" Jordan snapped before she realized that her teen age friend had tricked her into agreeing with it.

Emily turned back to Pietro and Kiera, "Have her back by midnight." Emily said with a sweet smile.

"I'll have her back by eleven, Jordan." Pietro said, flashing Kiera's sister one of his charming smiles.

"Well, have fun but not too much fun!" Jordan said as Pietro and Kiera left, closing the door behind them.

Emily ran to open the door so she could yell at Pietro and Kiera down the hallway.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. I would like to thank those that have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story so far. It means a lot that you would take time out of your day to read this even if it isn't that good. Thank you.**

Pietro and Kiera pulled up to the restaurant ten minutes later. He opted to borrow Maria's silver Rav4 since it would have been less conspicuous than her other car, but he was given the orders to drive slow so he wouldn't get pulled over for not having a license.

Emily had been the one to set up the reservations and it was at a fancy restaurant too. Too fancy for Pietro's liking. He noticed all the waiters were in dress clothes, whereas in casual restuarants, some waiters were dressed down. The tables were covered with white table cloths and the finest china with the napkins delicately folded.

"So, your sister is...nice." Pietro said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"I know. She talks a lot, but she's an extrovert and that's what everyone likes about her. You adjust to it pretty quickly." Kiera said, giggling.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Nope. Just Jordan. We were born and raised in Connecticut...Pawcatuck to be exact, and I moved up here with Jordan when I graduated college two years ago."

"Where did you guys go to school?" Pietro asked, his curiosity at it's peak.

"Jordan and I went to a Marine Science high school, but for college I went to Eastern Connecticut State University and majored in History. I'm trying to find a job as a high school U.S History teacher. Jordan went to UMaine Orono and majored in Marine Bio."

"Well, i'm sure you will find the perfect job at a perfect school. What about your parents?"

Kiera sighed, "They're good people. My mom is a very nice, caring woman. My dad, however, is a little on the strict side. He still tries to be strict with me and Jordan even when we don't live at home. We actually see them quite often because on Saturdays, we volunteer at the aquarium down there. So does Emily, so we carpool. If we don't feel like making the trip back on a Saturday, we will spend the night with our parents. Especially in snowy weather," She explained as a young waitress came to take their drink orders, "What about you? Emily tells me that you have a daughter and a sister?"

Pietro nodded, "Yes. You briefly met my daughter at the mall. Her name is Luna and she is six-years-old. Very well behaved...ninety percent of the time. Very talkative at times too, and she isn't afraid to tell someone if she doesn't like them, but it isn't very hard to get her to like you. I have a twin sister named Wanda. I'm older than her by twelve minutes, but sometimes she acts like the older one. She's also very stubborn. Sometimes I think that's where Luna gets her stubbornness. We're very close and we'll tell each other almost everything. We listen to each other, protect each other; Wanda helps me take care of Luna."

"Do you two ever get into any fights?" Kiera asked, raising an eyebrow at him as the waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders.

Pietro shrugged, "We've had disagreements, but never actual fights."

Since Wanda was with Vision tonight, he had left Luna in the care of Steve and Tony at the tower. He wondered how everything was going, because there was one minor detail he forgot to tell them. When Luna was being watched by people that she didn't know very well, she had a habit of misbehaving and wandering off...

* * *

Tony and Steve were desperately trying to get Luna into bed. It was 9 PM at this point, and Luna was supposed to be in bed over half an hour ago. Just when they thought the child was going to listen to them and go to bed, she came up with a reason not to.

"Luna! You were supposed to be in bed over half an hour ago!" Steve scolded the little girl, who had no intentions of listening. Luna just smirked at him. A smirk that she got from her father.

This kid was proving to be a little shit just like her father, and neither of them liked it. Maria and Natasha still weren't back from HQ and they had no idea where Thor was. Bruce tried to help them get Luna to go to bed, but the little girl promptly threw something at him and he had to leave before he turned green. Wanda was out with Vision, and Clint was off doing God knows what. They had successfully put the other children to bed in their respective rooms, now it was just Luna.

"Man, being a little demon child must run in the family!" Tony exclaimed as Luna promptly ran out of the main lounge on the top floor without the two of them noticing. They were trying to put her to sleep with Lilith, since she was close to her age, but after Luna put up a fight, and the risk of Pietro waking Lilith up when he came to get Luna (Lilith was a light sleeper) they opted against it. All the kids were pretty light sleepers. Even Alexa, who woke up during one of the early stages of Luna's temper tantrum, and promptly had to be put back to bed.

Steve sighed and started searching around the top floor for Luna, only to find she was no where to be seen.

"Tony, Luna's not here." Steve said, having searched every inch of the top floor for the six-year-old, with no such luck. She just had to be on the top floor! They didn't see her get in the elevator or go down the stair well. They would have heard her!

Tony sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, "FRIDAY, can you locate Luna, please?"

It was several minutes later when the AI finally got back to him.

 _"Luna doesn't appear to be anywhere in the tower, sir."_

Shit.

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Here's the next one! Oh, I forgot to mention that in this story, they were born with their powers like they were in the comics, and the parents that died in the bombings were their adoptive parents. (In the comics, they were adopted when their real parents abandoned them)**

"So, you talked about your sister and Luna, but what about your parents? Where did you go to school?" Kiera asked, completely ignoring Emily's advice about avoiding the topic of Pietro's parents. They had left the restaurant at this point and were taking a walk through down town. Pietro just let out a shaky sigh. The day Marya and Django Maximoff died was still fresh in his mind. He and Wanda had frequent nightmares about that day.

"Our parents died when we were ten. My adoptive parents did, anyway. I don't know where my real mother, Magda, is. Presumably she died not too long after Wanda and I were adopted. My father, Erik, lives in upstate New York. They're both dead to us," Pietro said bitterly, hoping that Kiera wouldn't ask anymore questions. He looked at her, knowing what she was going to ask next, "They died in a car accident, but up until then Wanda and I were home schooled." He lied. He didn't want to tell her about the bombings. He didn't need pity.

They walked in silence for several minutes before they decided to head back. Pietro promised Jordan that he would have Kiera home by eleven and he was intending on keeping that promise.

* * *

Pietro walked her up to her apartment, apartment 3B, and they both lingered outside for a minute.

"I had a great time tonight, Pietro." Kiera said, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I had a great time too. We should do it again sometime." He said, taking a step closer to the younger woman.

"Are you asking me out on another date, Pietro?"

"Well, to be fair, I didn't exactly ask you out on this date." He said, chuckling.

"Well, I would very much like to go on another date with you."

"How about Friday? We can go to the movies."

Kiera smiled at him, "That sounds great." She said, standing on her tip toes and giving the Sokovian a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared into her apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Tony were freaking out. Maria and Natasha had both gotten back to the tower a short time after Luna went missing, but were told to go to bed and that Steve and Tony would find the child. Clint's response was to just laugh.

"You realize that Wanda and Pietro will kill you, right?" He asked before he once more broke down into fits of laughter. They were well aware of the consequences of losing Luna. If Wanda didn't kill them, Pietro would.

"What is going on?"

They turned to see Wanda and Vision standing behind them. Clint quickly excused himself and went to bed with Natasha. Wanda just had to give them a look before they broke and told her what happened. They half expected Wanda to use her powers on them, or at least yell at them. Instead, she just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked the Sokovian woman.

"I guess Pietro and I should have mentioned that...well...Luna, while she's very talkative, she's not very trusting. She has a habit of misbehaving and wanders off," Wanda explained, "She's done it to Emily too. Turns out she was two floors below our apartment playing with another little girl. Emily's neighbor. She never left the building."

"Yeah, well, we can't find her anywhere!" Tony snapped.

"She is probably in the game room."

"No, Wanda, you don't understand_" Steve started, only to be cut off by FRIDAY.

 _"She doesn't appear to be anywhere in the tower, Miss Maximoff."_

Wanda's face instantly paled when FRIDAY said that. Luna never left the building all those times she wandered off. Wanda immediately started helping in the search and Vision left to do a fly over of the city. For twenty minutes, they searched the tower from top to bottom until the three of them met in the lobby. Vision had yet to return.

"What's going on here?" Pietro asked from the doorway.

Everyone froze and turned to look at the man.

"Pietro! How was your date?" Wanda asked her brother as she approached, giving him a hug.

"It went well. Where's Luna?"

Wanda sighed, about to tell Pietro what happened when Steve cut her off.

"Asleep. In fact, she's out cold. So if you want the rest of the night to yourself, you can come get Luna in the morning."

Pietro raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up and walked past them to the elevator. Everyone was trying to stall him to buy some time in order to find Luna. The elevator door opened and they all got out.

"Look, Pietro. Do not freak out, but_" Wanda started, making him face her so she could tell him Luna was missing, when...

"Daddy!" Luna yelled, wrapping her tiny arms around her fathers waist.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up past your bedtime?" Pietro asked, glaring at Steve and Tony, but mainly Tony as he picked Luna up.

"I wanted you, daddy." She said, wrapping her small arms around Pietro's neck and resting her head on his shoulder before she was out like a light.

"I hope she did not give you any trouble."

"Nope! She was a perfect angel!" Tony said, and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? So she didn't go AWOL?" He asked, looking from Steve to Tony to Wanda and finally at Vision, who stood silently off to the side.

They all shook their heads.

"Nope!"

Pietro saw through their lies.

"Tell me, how long was she missing for?" He asked, smirking at them.

"She wasn't." Steve lied. He was a shitty liar and everyone knew it.

 _"She went missing at around 9 PM, but as far as the time she was found, Vision seems to have just gotten her back to the tower."_ FRIDAY interjected.

Pietro looked at Vision, "Thank you, Vision. I will have a talk with Luna about this in the morning. As for you two," He started, turning back to Steve and Tony, "You two are fired." He added, turning on his heel and leaving, Wanda following behind.

"Where did you find her?" Steve asked, looking at the android with his arms crossed.

"She was in the park. She seemed to be having a conversation with someone, but I couldn't quite make out who."

Clearly Luna's mom or dad (probably her mother) hadn't stressed the importance of stranger danger.

"How did she even get out of the tower?"

Vision didn't have an answer to that. They would just have to ask Luna that question in the morning.

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think!**

Luna and Pietro sat at the kitchen table the next morning as they waited for Wanda to wake up.

"Luna, why did you misbehave while Tony and Steve were watching you?" Pietro asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I don't know them very well, daddy."

Pietro sighed. He could understand why Luna didn't trust Tony or Steve. Before she had gotten her powers, while she was a normal human child, mutant extremists had sought to kill her on several occasions because they believed she was an abomination.

"I do not know them very well either, Luna. However, I do know that none of them would ever intentionally hurt you. It's important that you behave when people are watching you. Even Steve and Tony."

"I thought you fired them?" She asked, looking at Pietro in confusion.

"That's beside the point. The point is that you cannot do that to people that I trust to watch over you."

Luna sighed. She felt really bad now. She knew how silly it must have been for her to act that way since Tony and Steve didn't have to agree to watch her. They were doing her father a favor last night and they could have easily said no, and Pietro assured them that she was well behaved. She was certain that they would never want to babysit her ever again.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Tony and Steve. You nearly gave them a heart attack."

* * *

Steve and Tony were sitting in the kitchen with Bruce when Wanda and Pietro arrived with Luna. The twins stood behind Luna with their arms crossed, and Luna was nervous. Given the hard stares that the three men sitting in front of her gave, she could have sworn they were mad at her.

"What do you say, Luna?" Pietro asked his daughter sternly.

"I'm sorry I was being a bad girl last night and wandered off. I'm sorry for scaring you," She started, sighing, "And i'm sorry for throwing things at you, Bruce." She added, hands behind her back as she kept her gaze to the floor, not daring to look either of them in the eyes.

Steve was the one to break the silence, "Apology accepted." He said, giving the little girl a kind smile.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, kid. We've dealt with far worse temper tantrums." Tony agreed, shrugging.

"I've had worse things thrown at me." Bruce said, sighing as he and Tony got up and went down to the lab, leaving just the twins, Luna, and Steve.

"How was your date last night, Pietro?" Steve asked, getting up to make himself a cup of coffee.

"You went on a date, daddy?" Luna asked, narrowing her eyes at her father. She knew Pietro met a woman at the mall the day before, and she knew he went out last night, but she wasn't expecting it to be a date.

"Yes, I went on a date with a very nice young woman. Why don't you go play with Alexa and Lilith?" He asked the girl, who sighed and went to find the two other children, only for Alexa to run into the kitchen moments later, stopping right in front of Wanda and Pietro.

"Luna just left to go find you, Alexa." Wanda told the toddler, giving her a kind smile. Alexa hadn't really talked since the twins met her, and they wondered why. Wanda was told some of the reason why Alexa didn't really talk, but only the information that Maria felt comfortable with sharing.

"Hello." Pietro greeted the girl, who just continued to look at him with her vibrant green eyes, and it was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"Alexa is still in the process of learning how to talk. She's a little delayed, but she can say some words to communicate. She's more proficient in sign language, though."

The little girl didn't break her gaze from Pietro.

"What's her power?" He asked as the child finally broke eye contact and left the kitchen.

"Lilith is telekinetic and telepathic. Alexa has rapid healing, which means she can not only heal herself when she gets hurt, but others as well. She also has death vision, also known as death perception."

Pietro just looked at Steve, confused, "She has visions of peoples deaths. She can also sense when someone will die, which accompanies her visions. She can often see or feel the death of someone days, weeks, sometimes months in advance. She had a vision of your death in Sokovia, but we aren't sure why. Usually she has to meet someone in order to see their death."

Steve remembered Maria telling him about the phone call she got from her sister-in-law. The woman was freaking out when Alexa told her about her vision.

 ****Flashback****

 _Anna was in the process of making dinner for herself and the children when she noticed that two-year-old Alexa seemed distressed. The children were staying with Daniel and Anna because the tower wasn't safe since Tony built a murder bot._

 _"Anna, Lexy's scared!" Lili called from the living room and coming into the kitchen._

 _"Alright, Lilith. Will you watch Jason and Ry for me?" Anna asked, gesturing to Tony's son and her own son. Lilith nodded and took a seat at the table as Anna went to calm the child down._

 _"What's wrong, Lexy?" She asked, noticing that the two-year-old was on the verge of tears._

 _"Someone will die" Alexa signed, shocking Anna._

 _"Whose going to die, sweetheart? What do they look like?" She asked, kneeling down to Alexa's height._

 _"A man. Really fast. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. He has a sister." She signed, tears falling freely down her face. Anna stood back up, briefly recalling what Steve told her about a brother and sister pair of mutants from Sokovia._

 _Anna got out her phone and dialed Maria's number._

 _"Hill."_

 _"Maria! The two mutants that Steve mentioned. What are their names?"_

 _Maria hesitated before answering, "Why do you need to know?"_

 _"I think Alexa's describing one of them. She thinks one of them is going to get badly hurt." Anna said, sighing as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes._

 _"Anna...she's two." Maria said, not believing a word of it._

 _"Can you just send me the information?"_

 _"Anna, you know I can get into a lot of trouble for sending you this kind of information."_

 _"Maria, i'm a cop. I'm not going to send the files to my friends or any of my family. Or arrest you for keeping secrets. I just have a suspicion. That's all."_

 _Maria just hung up on her sister-in-law and Anna was about to dial again when her computer notified her of an incoming email._

 _"Alexa, can you come here please?" Anna called, opening the file that Maria sent her on the Sokovian twins and showed Alexa the photos._

 _"Are these the two that you're talking about?" She asked, pointing at the screen and Alexa vigorously nodded._

 _Anna was creeped out, and for a minute she thought about calling Maria and telling her about her suspicion that Alexa was gifted, but decided against it. It was a decision that she would later regret._

 ****End flashback****

"Me and Maria didn't believe Anna at first. We still regret the day that we chose to ignore Alexa's warning."

Pietro frowned. He could only imagine how terrifying these visions must get for Alexa, a mere two-year-old. He wondered if she ever got so scared that she had a hard time sleeping at night.

"You did not know. She's two. A two-year-old should not always be taken so seriously, and Anna should have told you of her suspicions." Wanda said gently, sitting down at the table as Steve handed her a cup of coffee.

"Well, that's one of those times that we should have taken her seriously. And don't worry, Anna got an earful from Maria once we found out about Alexa."

Pietro sighed, "Right. Well, i'm going to find Luna and take her to the park. She needs to get out more. Want me to take Lilith and Alexa?"

"Probably not the wisest idea since we just gave them the whole 'stranger danger' lecture after the incident with Luna," He started, sighing, "Oh, and just be back by three. Tony and I are going to give you and Wanda a drivers ed type class. His idea. Not mine."

* * *

Pietro walked with Luna in the park, Luna chatting away about how she couldn't wait to start school on Monday. Pietro was wondering why Wanda had waited until now to enroll the child in school because Luna would fall behind. He took Luna to get milkshakes before they had arrived to the park since they both wanted something sweet despite the fact it was a little after ten in the morning and it was still technically winter. Of course it was warm, but not nearly warm enough for a milkshake.

"Are you and auntie Wanda going to drop me off, daddy?" She asked, slowly sipping on her chocolate milkshake.

"Of course we will sweetheart." Pietro assured her and of course he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. He would have knocked the person to the ground too if he hadn't had the reflexes to catch them, which he did.

Looking down, he saw Kiera's blue eyes staring up at him. Pietro immediately let go of her when he was sure that she wouldn't fall. He hadn't realized how short she was, since both times that he had seen her the day before, she had been wearing heels. She was in casual clothes today. Jeans and a t-shirt and a navy blue zip up sweatshirt, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"You know, we seriously have to stop meeting like this," She said jokingly as Pietro started to apologize, "Don't worry about it." She added, walking alongside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go home this way, actually. Sometimes if I have to run errands or go job hunting, I prefer to walk rather than take my car. Sometimes it's better that way." She explained, ignoring the dirty looks that Luna sent her way before the child rolled her eyes and ran ahead of them.

The two of them walked side by side, talking as Pietro watched Luna from the corner of his eye as she played with children her own age on the playground. Kiera noticed that Pietro was tense, as if he was ready to take Luna and flee at any given moment.

"Are you okay?"

Pietro nodded, "Yeah...it's just...do you ever have a bad feeling? Like as though someone is watching you?"

Kiera nodded, "Yeah. I did last night actually, but I just shrugged it off as being paranoid. Usually when I have that feeling, it doesn't mean anything."

Pietro nodded, not at all convinced. He wasn't wrong.

* * *

On the other side of the park, two men stood watching from the shadows.

"How do you suppose we get him and his sister back, sir?" The younger man asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"We must buy our time. Give him some time to settle in, and then we will take what matters most to him." The older man with greying dark hair explained, his gaze fixated on Pietro and Kiera. It was obvious that Pietro was fond of the woman as he watched them talk and laugh. His gaze then fell on Luna as she ran up to her father, dragging him over to the swings so he could push her on one. His gaze lingered on the six-year-old for a few more minutes before it found it's way back to Kiera.

All they had to do was wait.

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review with a cherry on top? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. In this chapter the twins and Tony have 'bonding time' so to speak and Luna starts school. Yay!**

It was Luna's first day of real school. Up until this point, she was with tutors and Stark had tried his best to teach her what any kindergartner should know. Word of advice? Never let that man anywhere near a kindergarten classroom. He was that bad.

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Luna yelled impatiently as she pulled her father towards the doorway where Wanda stood waiting for them. Pietro just rolled his eyes at his daughter as they made their way to the lobby of their apartment building to find Clint and Lilith waiting for them. According to Clint, pre schoolers and kindergartners were kept in the same building since, believe it or not, there weren't very many. Pietro felt slightly more comfortable knowing that his daughter would at least know someone.

"Pietro, she's going to be fine." Wanda assured her brother as they lead Luna to her classroom while Clint brought Lilith to hers.

"What if she doesn't make any friends? She is shy when she's surrounded by people she doesn't know. What if," He started, sighing as he lowered his tone so only Wanda would hear, "What if her powers get too over whelming for her? What if she gives us away? She has a tendency to talk a lot."

Wanda just rolled her eyes, "Yes, but she knows not to tell. She's well aware of the possible consequences if she does let it slip out. She'll be fine." She said, opening the door to Luna's kindergarten classroom to see about ten to fifteen kids, boys and girls, running around and the teacher telling them not to run, but being ignored.

She was a young female in her early thirties with curly, shoulder length, dark hair and she was wearing a long cotton dress that went to just around her ankles with a black cardigan over it. The teacher smiled at them when she saw them walk in.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Watson. I take it that this is Luna?" The teacher asked as they approached.

"Yes, this is Luna. You'll have to excuse her because she does get pretty shy." Pietro explained as Luna tried, and failed, to hide behind him and Wanda.

"Well, that's understandable. Especially on her first day at a new school." Mrs. Watson explained, giving them a friendly smile.

Pietro nodded and gently turned Luna so that she was facing him and Wanda, and they kneeled down to her height.

"Now Luna, remember what we talked about. Do you remember what we talked about?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, daddy. I have to behave and do what i'm told."

Pietro gave his daughter a small smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"Good girl. Me and your aunt Wanda will be here to pick you up at two."

"Promise?"

"Yes sweetheart. We promise," Wanda assured her niece, seeing Clint sneak into the classroom without being seen, "And if we can't pick you up, we'll send someone else to come get you. Such as Tony or Steve, alright?"

Luna nodded, "Okay. Bye daddy, bye auntie Wanda." She said, giving both of them a hug and a kiss before the teacher bid them a quick 'nice meeting you!' and lead Luna to her seat as they left.

"What's the matter, kids?"

"It is Luna's first day at an actual school," Wanda said, speaking for both of them, "I am sure Pietro would be more comfortable if he could home school her."

Clint sighed, "Well, no offense, but doesn't your education only go to the fifth grade? You'd only be able to teach her until then. After that she would have to go to school, so it's better to start her now than later. She can get a better feel as to what these classmates of hers are like and how to deal with them, because she'll more than likely graduate with all of them. Maybe she'll even date one of them in the future." He said, smirking when he saw Pietro tense up at the word 'date' and 'Luna' in the same sentence.

"That's not funny!" Pietro snapped, glaring at the archer.

"He's right. We do not constantly talk about Lilith getting any boyfriends."

"Oh come on! It's just too good of an opportunity to pass up!" Clint said defensively, sighing, "Well, come on. I need to drop you two off with Stark so he can take you to your drivers test."

"But I thought in America you had to have a permit for six months and a certain amount of driving hours?"

Clint sighed, "Well, we got those hours out of the way yesterday since you guys pretty much drove everywhere...nearly giving all of us a heart attack might I add," He started, glaring at Wanda, "And he's Tony Stark. They'll let you guys take the test without a permit just because you're with him...and maybe if you both pass, he'll buy you guys each a car!" Clint added half jokingly as they got into the car.

* * *

They did pass their drivers tests to say the least, and they didn't need any permits at all because, as Clint had said, they were with Tony Stark. They were currently in the car on their way to a car dealership. Neither had been expecting for Stark to actually buy them both a car.

"So, what kind of car do you guys want? You each get your own. Do you want a fancy car like mine? Or something that's inconspicuous?"

"What is more reliable?" Wanda asked from the back seat.

Tony sighed, "Well, in my opinion, the most reliable car brand I would say is a toyota. They average about two hundred thousand miles. They're the most sturdy and if I wasn't a billionaire, i'd get one."

"Well, what kind of cars do you suggest?"

"Maybe a camry, avalon, or corolla. All of them handle pretty well in bad weather. They have front wheel drive which is a plus. Never get a car that has only rear wheel drive. Yes, they do make those. Maybe i'll buy Emily a new car. Maybe a ford focus since she's not a fan of sports cars."

"Does she not have her own car? Why not just get her one for her birthday?"

Tony pursed his lips before sighing, "The last car she had, that I coincidentally also bought her, she totaled. It wasn't her fault though. She was running from someone-people-that had broken into her apartment and was trying to get herself, Lilith, and Alexa to a safe location. There was a figure in the middle of the road. A car swerved to miss him and was heading towards her car and so she swerved. She lost control, hit a patch of black ice, and rolled over multiple times," He explained, taking out his phone and pulling up a picture, "She had been shot in the shoulder and she had a pretty bad concussion from the accident along with some cuts and bruises, but otherwise she was okay...does it look like she should have survived that?" Tony asked, showing both of them the picture.

Emily's silver prius was essentially crushed. Both the drivers and passenger sides were caved in. The only way to get Emily out of the wreckage would have been to use the jaws of life or someone was exceptionally strong. The front windshield of Emily's car was completely shattered and so were the rest of the windows. Emily should not have been able to walk away from the accident virtually unscathed.

"Some of Fury's...friends? Allies? Whatever they are to him, well, they live in upstate New York, so they had one of their doctors check her over. Still though, we refused to believe she walked away with almost no injuries, so we had Bruce and Betty look her over for a second opinion." He explained, sighing as they turned into the dealership.

"And after that, you still want to buy her another car?" Pietro asked, confused.

"Well, I didn't have Maria's permission the first time I did it and she was pissed. But yeah, i'm getting a new car for her again because I see how much she hates asking for rides or asking to borrow someones car. Plus, it's pretty fun to piss Maria off."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna sat in the corner of her kindergarten classroom. There were so many children and adults in this school, which meant there were so many auras. When she lived with her mother after being exposed to the terrigen mists, after her father was forbid from seeing her due to that incident, she had been used to seeing different auras. She had to wear sunglasses at first due to how overwhelming it all was, but overtime she had learned to get used to them. She understood that her powers were apart of her, but Crystal made her hide them from any inhuman outside the royal family since Luna wasn't supposed to have any powers at all. Not until she was a teenager, anyway. It was something she resented her mother for. Well, she resented her mother for many things, but that was one of them.

Luna had only been used to seeing a handful of auras at a time. Not more than that. All those times her aunt Wanda and dad had brought her to the store with them, to the park, out to dinner with the rest of the Avengers, she had been able to ignore it because they were able to take her mind off her powers and keep her calm.

Well, now she was alone and she desperately needed her sunglasses.

"Hello! You look lonely. Wanna come play?"

Luna looked up to see another little girl that was about the same height, The girls black hair was tied back with a blue ribbon that matched her midnight blue blouse and light blue jeans. The girls skin was as pale as Luna's. As pale as snow, and there was a yellow aura surrounding the other child.

Luna's heart was racing as she looked from the girl all the way around the room. The room was full of children with so many different auras that Luna couldn't focus on just one. Luna's heart started to beat faster and faster and soon she was beginning to hyperventilate. She could swear that the room was becoming smaller and smaller by the minute, closing in on her like a box.

"Are you okay?" The other little girl asked Luna, who continued to hyperventilate, "Mrs. W!" The little girl called, noticing the beads of sweat dripping down Luna's face. Like clockwork, Mrs. Watson along with several other children ran to see what all the fuss was about.

"Leave her alone, Serena! She's just being weird!" A little boy said, trying to pull Serena away from Luna.

Luna recognized him as the boy she called out for being a bully. He had made fun of her accent when Mrs. Watson told her to introduce herself, and Luna had told him what his exact emotions were and why he had such low self esteem to the point that he felt like he needed to put others down. It didn't end well.

The six-year-old couldn't take it anymore. She got up and pushed through the crowd of her classmates, ducking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her as she slid down to the cold tile floor, her back against the door with her knees held up to her chest. She covered her ears as she tried to drown at the voices of her peers who were no doubt making fun of her, only to be scolded by the teacher and sent back to their seats.

She wanted her dad and aunt Wanda.

No.

She _needed_ them.

 **A/N: I don't know about where you guys live, but in my state you have to be four or five to start kindergarten depending on when your birthday falls. I started kindergarten at six and my friend started at four or five because she has a late birthday. And the "Jaws of life" were mentioned when Tony was talking about Emily's accident. For those that don't know, the "Jaws of life" are an hydraulic apparatus that is used to pry apart the wreckage of vehicles to free people that are trapped in the event of an accident.**

 **So, let me know that y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
